how_we_roll_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Cthulhu Episodes
The Haunting * Episode 1.1 - A Night at the Roxbury * Episode 1.2 - What's That Noise? * Episode1.3 - Why Are You Pointing That Gun at Me? Wail of the Witch * Episode 2.1 - The Body's There if You Change Your Mind * Episode 2.2 - Can Anyone Lend the Priest a Hand? * Episode 2.3 - I'm Not Going Up There First! * Episode 2.4 - When You Say Gun, Did You Mean Penis? * Episode 2.5 - Squishy Flesh Bags Escape from Innsmouth * Episode 31. - A Bouncing Baby Boy * Episode 3.2 - Hector and Gerald Get Crabs * Episode 3.3 - Fishy Shotgun Man * Episode 3.4 - Jailbreak * Episode 3.5 - Freedom at Last Deadlight * Episode 4.1 - Storm of the Century * Episode 4.2 - Always Reliable, the Old Carrier Pigeons * Epsode 4.3 - Don't TRIP! * Episode 4.4 - Don't Piss Off the Doctor! Return to Innsmouth * Episode 5.0 - Bart's Story... * Episode 5.1 - We Don't Hold a Grudge * Episode 5.2 - What's That Hiding in the Cupboard? * Episode 5.3 - The Plot Thickens * Episode 5.4 - Battle in the Sewers * Episode 5.5 - Watch Out for Those Non-Euclidian Angles * Episode 5.6 - The END * Episode 5.7 - Oh No, Not Again * Episode 5.7.1 - Radio Broadcast 1 of 3 * Episode 5.7.2 - Radio Broadcast 2 of 3 * Episode 5.7.3 - Radio Broadcast 3 of 3 * Episode 5.8 - The Dreamstone Awards Show * Episode 1.1 - Season 1 * Episode 1.2 - Season 1 continued Crack'd and Crook'd Manse * Episode 6.1 - A Damn Fine Episode * Episode 6.2 - A Murderous History * Episode 6.3 - Now We Have Guns! * Episode 6.4 - Dirty Cops do it Best! * Episode 6.5 - Something for the Weekend * Episode 6.6 - That's How We Roll! * Episode 6.7 - The End The Recap Project * Episode 1.1 - The Haunting The Sanatorium * Episode 7.1 - Alpha Rhythem * Episode 7.2 - Somnolence * Episode 7.3 - Theta Pattern * Episode 7.4 - K-Complex * Episode 7.5 - Night Terrors * Episode 7.6 - The Nightmare Continues * Episode 7.7 - Inception * Episode 7.8 - Lucidity Servants of the Lake * Episode 8.1 - Tyre Tracks ARE a Clue * Episode 8.2 - The Clue * Episode 8.3 - I'd Have Preferred a Head Shot! * Episode 8.4 - Bonus After-Game Chat Mr. Corbitt * Episode 9.1 - How Did 'Hardmeat' Get Through? * Episode 9.2 - Party Like it's 1924 * Episode 9.3 - Cthulhu's Last Keggar * Episode 9.4 - I Ate His Liver with Some Fava Beans * Episode 9.5 - Just Unnecessarily Disgusting Dockside Dogs * Episode 10.1 - The Heist * Episode 10.2 - PvP * Episode 10.3 - I Used to be a Gangster Before I was Shot in the Knee * Epside 10.4 - Bonus After-Game Chat One Flew Over the Cultist's Nest * Episode 11.1 - Hive Mind Buddies * Episode 11.2 - Embrace the Madness Forget Me Not * Episode 12.1 - You've Got Pretty Corn, Boy * Episode 12.2 - At Least I've Got Chicken * Episode 12.3 - I Hope You Ain't No Democrat * Episode 12.4 - Insanity Strikes * Episode 12.5 - Are We the Good Guys? * Episode 12.6 - Thelma and Louise Pulp Cthulhu, Pandora's Box * Episode 13.1 - Where Did I Put My Hat? * Episode 13.2 - We Really Need to Stop Pushing Rolls * Episode 13.3 - Kuran Being Kuran * Episode 13.4 - Tentacles, Fire, and Death * Episode 13.5 - Bonus Interview with Mike Mason Edge of Darkness * Episode 14.1 - I Think You mean ACE Hole * Episode 14.2 - Trouble at the Library * Episode 14.3 - Half a Weasel and some Dynamite Please * Episode 14.4 - Death in the House * Episode 14.5 - And Unexpected Visitor * Episode 14.6 - The Summoning A Very Lovecraft Christmas Ties That Bind * Episode 15.1 - The Big Sleep * Episode 15.2 - Right Place, Right Time * Episode 15.3 - Make Arkham Great Again * Episode 15.4 - Hatch Me if You Can Uncle Timothy's Will * Episode 001 - One Wonders Who the Fuck You Are * Episode 002 - Sexy, Sexy Nosferatu * Episode 003 - A Scythe is a Posh Hammer * Episode 004 - Best Laid Plans * Episode 005 - Payment in...Doughnuts? Blackwater Creek * Episode 001 - The Missing Professor * Episode 002 - MOTHER! * Episode 003 - Hey Kids, Do You Want to See My Bone? * Episode 004 - Wormy Water * Episode 005 - The Silence of the Hams * Episode 006 - The Root of the Problem * Episode 007 - The Day of the Triffids